Sie will einen Italiener'
by ChaosIceAngel
Summary: A little Song-Fic. It's only a Oneshot so don't asked when the next chapter will come. Spamano with onesided SpUS; fem!Spain & fem!France Warning: OOC possible !


**A/N: I didn't translate the song, 'cause I was to lazy for it. It's an older German song from a band called 'Die Flippers'. Even if it's not my kind of music, I had to think of it when I thought about Spain. I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to correct me on spelling or grammar mistakes^^ The next time I will upload something it will be the next chapter of my 'Lay your Love on me'.**

* * *

"So you're sure about that? I mean you're not really her type, America", Prussia said and a little grin ghosted over his lips. I rolled my eyes at his comment. Like he knew everything about woman. I was sure. I was damn sure that I will get a date for the dance and I knew who I want to asked.

 _Sie will keinen Millionär  
keinen Wagen mit Schoffeur  
_

I watched as she walked in the meeting room. I was about to stand up when England stopped her. I growled slightly. He would go all gentlemen on her and present her with money and a car. But she shook her hand and I smiled. Somehow I knew she would say no to him.

 _Sie will eine starken Mann  
das hab ich gleich erkannt  
Da bin ich in Mann ihr Typ  
und ich bin total verliebt_

I visit her when I heard she would move out her flat to a little house on the land. She would need a strong man who helped her carry her things and took care of the things that have to be installed and repaired. These kinds of jobs are easy for a hero like me and I would do it again just to see her smile.

 _doch dann sagt sie tut mir leid  
keine Zeit, keine Zeit  
Sie will einen Italiener  
mit schwarzen Haaren auf der Brust  
die versteht was von l'amore  
das hat sie immer schon gewusst  
_

When I helped her moving, I didn't get the chance to ask her about the dance. But I was sure I would get her after the next meeting. "Hey, Spain. Do you have a minute?", I asked. "Sorry, America. No time. Romano will be mad if I'm late for dinner."

"You should give up on her. It's clear she wants that Italian", Prussia said. "I can understand her. Sorry, America. But you don't learn much amour (love) when I raised you. Spain knows that and she also knows that Romano is an expert at amour fou (passionate love)", France told me and smiled sadly at me. I turned away from this two. Sure Prussia was like a second brother to Spain and France was her best friend. But I thought I knew it better than them.

 _Sie will einen Italiener  
der für sie singt wie ein Tenor  
OOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

„Come on, Lovi. Please for me?" I watched from a safe distance, but still close enough to hear everything, how Spain used puppy eyes to make Romano sing. I wonder why. I always imagined that he sang like his brother. While everyone cooed about how cute it was. This singing made me curl my toe nails in a bad way. I get enough of that singing from my one country.

But I was really surprised when Romano gave in. I bite my tongue as I watched as he moved closer to Spain. I wanted to stand up and drag him away. But my body stopped when I heard a soft singing voice. I didn't understand the language. But I saw Spain's cheek turned a little red and a beautiful smile appeared on her face.

 _Ich hab alles schon probiert  
Mir die Haare neu frisiert  
hab ihr in der Sonnennacht  
rote Rosen gebracht  
Ich sang ihr ein Liebeslied  
_

I was nervous as hell when I went over to her house at sunset. In my right hand was a bouquet of red roses. I heard she liked the colour red. So I hoped it would work with the flowers and this Spanish love song I learnt. For crying out loud I even styled my hair.

I threw little stones at the window. As someone moved to the window I started to sing. Only after a few seconds I felt wet. "Idiot. Spain isn't home. My little sister isn't interested in you. So do her a favour and stop chasing her. She wants that Italian brat. Now leave or I call Prussia to help you move!", Portugal called from the window. In his hand was an empty water bottle.

~Normal POV~

"So everybody, I knew you're all drunk and most of you don't understand German. But the awesome Me, France and Portugal decide to play this song. It's for America. We hope you get it now", Prussia exclaimed loudly at the dance. Portugal, who didn't have a date, played the DJ and put on a track named 'Sie will einen Italiener'.

America looked shocked. France gave him an apologetically smile while she danced with England. Prussia and Portugal laughed at his face. But Germany shut Prussia up and dragged him out of the room for a little talk.

"Vee~ don't be sad, America. Big brother Romano und big sister Spain are happy together. But you will find you happiness, too", the younger Italian brother said and smiled at strong nation. Before America could say something, Veneziano grabbed Belarus and spin her in America's arms. "Happy slow dance."

From a distance Romano and Spain watched as America began to dance with Belarus. "So you want an Italian?" "¿qué? (what?)" "The song. It's about a woman who wants an Italian even if there is someone else who is interested in her." "So you know a bit German, Lovi." "Vene made me learn it. It's not like I want to learn this stupid language." "Lovi? !Bésame¡ (Kiss me)." "I don't speak your stupid language", Romano grumbled but he titled his head slightly. Slowly he sank his head until he could feel her breath against his lips. A small smile ghosted over his lips. His cheeks went red, before his lips touched hers softly.

 _Sie will einen Italiener_


End file.
